The field of fully-autonomous and/or semi-autonomous robots is a growing field of innovation. Robots are being used for many purposes including warehouse inventory operations, household vacuuming robots, hospital delivery robots, sanitation robots, and military or defense applications.
In the consumer space, handling and delivery of groceries by autonomous vehicles could improve society in many ways. For example, rather than spending time driving to/from a grocery store, wondering through the grocery store to locate desired grocery items, and waiting on lines to pay for the grocery items, a customer can instead engage in productive work, entertainment, and/or rest while waiting for an autonomous vehicle to deliver the grocery items to them. Accordingly, there is interest in developing technologies for handling and delivering grocery items by autonomous robot vehicles.